What Animal Am I?
by CowMow
Summary: 1st chapt triggered by KatheeHDS. When Sherlock is bored, Cluedo is not longer an option. Thankfully, there is John. Sherlock can ask John questions. John doesn't mind answering them. Yet. Fluffy 221B's, sort of JohnLock.
1. Baboon

"Green," Sherlock said, opening his eyes to look at John, sitting opposite him in his favourite chair.

"Sorry, what?" John looked up from his newspaper.

"I said _Green_."

"yes, so I heard. _Why_ did you say G_reen_?"

"Well, I think you resemble Green. It's fresh, yet classic." Sherlock sounded like stating a fact.

"Yeah, well. Obvious." John still didn't get it.

"Never mind. What colour do you think I resemble?"

John tilted his head a little, pursing his lips. "Purple."

"Ooh, interesting. What makes you think so?" Sherlock was captivated by the process, John could see. John smiled slightly. "A bit mysterous, unnatural."

* * *

><p>"A tangerine," Sherlock broke the silence. "You're a tangarine."<p>

"Thanks." John answered, a little offended.

"Small, refreshing and a bit sweet."

"You're like a watermelon," John snapped back, tired of Sherlock's game.

Sherlock lifted an eyebrow in response, defying John to elaborate.

"Pompous, watery, too big for his own good. Now please, newspaper," and with a sigh John returned to his newspaper.

* * *

><p>"Hedgehog."<p>

"Sherlock!" Annoyance surfaced in John's voice.

"Hedgehogs are small and cute, and so are you. Therefore, you're a hedgehog. What animal am I?"

John smiled and tilted his head. "You're arrogant and very pleased with yourself." Although the words could be harmful, John's eyes told a completely different story.

"You, Sherlock, are my own baboon."


	2. Basset

"Oh, no, Sherlock, we're not playing that again." John stood in the middle of 221B and refused to play along in the Sherlock-Is-Bored-So-He's-Playing-Stupid-Games-game.

"It'll only take a minute or so," Sherlock defended himself.

"I'm not going to compare you to fruit or wallpaper or a cartoon figure." John was persistent.

"But it's funny," Sherlock said, looking at John with this damnably cute look in his eyes.

_How could John resist?_ "Okay, but just this once, I'm not going to play it every time you're bored."

"Deal!" Sherlock leaped from the chair and sprawled himself across the sofa.

"What cartoon figure am I?" he asked.

John thought for a moment. "I would say… Animal."

"Who's that?" Sherlock's eyebrow met his hair.

"From the Muppet Show," John explained quickly.

"Oh. Okay. What symbol am I? Square, triangle?"

John smiled. _That was an easy one_. "You're a decagon. I can never really figure you out." _All those aspects of you…_

Sherlock smiled in response. "Thank you. Okay, good. One last question for today. What animal am I?"

John's eyes narrowed. "You've asked me that question before."

"I know. Just answer me."

"Okay… Let's see. I would say you're being cute and adorable now. "

"Yes?" Sherlock cut in impatiently.

John smiled. "The way you're laying on the sofa reminds me of a sleeping Basset."


	3. Boa

"May I ask you a question, John?" Sherlock asked from the sofa.

John sighed. It had been a while since Sherlock had played this game, and to be honest, John hadn't exactly missed it. He didn't understand that such a clever man as Sherlock could enjoy a silly game like that. But he just couldn't resist the pleading eyes from the detective and nodded curtly.

Before John knew it, Sherlock was on his feet and walked towards John's chair. Rectify that: he was walking straight to John, his eyes not wandering off even for a split-second.

"What are you doing, Sherlock?" John asked.

"Just wondering. How do you feel?" Sherlock asked, after he had knelt down before the soldier and after he had placed each of his hands on an armrest, successfully capturing John's gaze with his unfaltering one.

"Well, to be honest, I feel a bit uncomfortable."

"Okay, but do you want me to leave?" Sherlock asked.

John shook his head.

Sherlock leaned in closer, their noses almost touching. "Do you want me to leave _now_?" he asked, his warm breath softly caressing John's cheek.

John swallowed hard. "Ye-yes, if it's not too much trouble..?"

Suddenly, Sherlock's arms were tightly wrapped around John's neck.

"What animal am I, John?" the detective purred seductively.

John struggled to gain oxygen. "A Boa!"


End file.
